Ties to the Past
by Embers
Summary: COMPLETED! I hope that the few who read this enjoyed it and that if it is requested often enough a sequel may be in order, however it will be highly unlikely. Thanks to those who did review this story all 2 of you!
1. Pains from the Past

Mari looked at the blood in the shower, that had come from the cuts on her arms and legs. She got out of the shower, before turning the shower on, and running the blood out of the shower. She took her now blood covered cloths and took them off she put her bathrobe on and went downstairs to the second story fireplace and threw her cloths in and watched them burn. She knew she would heal in a couple of moments for some bizarre reason the skin would close up as if nothing was even there, and she would cut herself again a few days later, that's how her life was now, she wanted to die, but that wish was forsaken her, she couldn't. She'd tried anyway that didn't scare her, she drank pure poison, stabbed her gut with her dagger, but nothing worked for her, she just went along as if nothing had ever happened, the only benefit was the pain she would go through. She sighed and went into her room and went to sleep

  
  


§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

  
  


Anubis looked at his sleeping wife, Mia, and sighed, he was happy he was here with her and away from the chaos Talpa had caused for his friends and himself, they were free from his rule, his utter control of them. His thoughts returned to his sister, he loved her but he never liked to think of her, it reminded him of what he had failed to do with his life, their step father and some other man had raped her when she was barely 16, and had then left her to the dangers of the world, when he had left, he never knew until he returned to the Earth a year ago when the ancient told him, not even the ancient knew where she was, he didn't tell anyone about her, he couldn't think about her with out wanting to crawl into a corner and cry.

"Honey, what wrong?" Mia asked.

"Nothing, everything's fine, go back to sleep, it's early." he replied, before kissing her and getting up to stand on the balcony and look out at the lake and surrounding forest. Mia got up and followed him, he looked at her and saw the bulge where their child was.

"I know you and something's wrong, what is it?" she persisted.

"Well I was thinking about my sister, Akumi."

"You have a sister? Why didn't you tell me?" Mia asked from somewhere inside his arms.

"I don't like to think about her, it brings back memories I wish I didn't have." he replied. He looked at the rising sun, he felt Mia stir and he looked at her.

"What happened?"

"Well around the time Talpa took me, my sister, was raped by my father and his friend, then thrown into the streets and left to starve and die, she didn't die, she's still alive like me but she's not 404, she's about 402 or something, and the ancient and I can't find her, when we gave up he told me that we would see each other again in time. Then he left, and I don't know anything about her, all I have is the memories of how cruel I was to her." Anubis said, a rare tear falling from his eye. Mia felt the tear fall on her forehead and looked at him.

"Do you want me to help you in any way? I think I should help you in someway." she told him.

"You've already helped me, you've helped my change my ways and see the way life could be if I let myself feel." he told her tilting her head with his fingers and kissing her lips. 

"We'd better get ready for the day, Kento's probably waking up and wants his food." Mia said after they ended their kiss.

  
  


§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

  
  


Akumi looked at the armor that she used for most of her sketches, she had most of her pictures on display on the first floor, in the studio she had the pictures for sale down there, her favorites she used to decorate the second and third stories. She had showered and dressed, and was now downstairs looking at the people passing by her store. She was sitting in her favorite chair, looking at the armor and coloring her latest sketch with her water colors. She glanced up when she heard the bell above the door ring.

"Hello, may I help you?" she asked, she was looking back down at her work, and adding more color to the hair, it was an auburn color, like her brother's. She shook her head at the memory.

"Yes, I was told I could find a job here, you see I just moved here and I need one, is the owner or manager here?."

"I'm the owner and manager," Mari said, she looked up at the person speaking, he was a little taller than her, and had brown hair and an accent, his friend stood in the background, looking around, he had blond hair, that covered an eye. "What kind of job are you looking for?" she asked.

"Well any, I could help around, organize your pictures, clean, whatever." he told her.

"Hmm, I'm not looking for any help, but I think I could find something for you to do, I'm not sure," she got up and walked over to him, not caring that she had paint on her shirt, she was in her painting cloths, and her favorite slippers. "First I need your name, and is your friend looking for a job as well?" she finished.

"I'm Cye, and yes he's looking for a job as well."

"What's your name?" she asked

"Sage." he responded.

"Alright, I'll assign you your jobs then, and if you don't like them tell me, I like to have my employee's, or lack of, honest with me, alright?" she asked.

"Alright." they said in unison. Mari led them to the frame closet, and opened it.

" I want one of you to sort the frames, on size and color order, the small frames to the left the bigger ones in the right, and the frames should be next to their own color, so the light reds will be with the light reds, ant the dark purple with the dark purple, in a some what rainbow order, if you don't mind. I want to other one of you to take these drawings," Mari motioned to a small stack of drawings, "and try to find a frame that goes well with the drawing." the two boys nodded.

"Alright, Sage which do you want?"

"I'll match the drawings and frames."

"Sure, I'll organize the frames."

"Great, you two tell me when your done, and I'll find something else for you to do." Mari said as she walked back to the front of the studio, and back to her drawing.


	2. Old friends and old enemies

Just so ya know!

/ / means mental talking

and

: : mean mental thoughts

  
  


Cye looked at the frames and gasped at the amount, the closet had been bigger than it looked and it even help more frames than it appeared to from a glance at the doors when Mari first opened the doors. He soon got over the shock and went to work. 

Sage looked at the first picture and thought of a reasonable frame to match the picture, he went over and got a frame from Cye and went over to the stack of pictures. /I wonder if she wants me to frame them? I'll go ask her./ Sage thought. 

/she most likely would but it would be smart to ask her./ Cye replied, knowing that Sage hadn't wanted him to eavesdrop. /I know you didn't want me to but it's too damn quiet in here./ Cye told Sage.

/I will thank you!/ Sage said as he walked back into the main room of the studio. He saw Mari talking to someone, he walked up to her and waited. He looked at the man, he seemed familiar, but he couldn't place the man's face.

/Cye, come out here, this guy looks familiar, but I don't remember who he is./ Sage told his friend. /commin/ Cye told him, he soon was standing next to him.

/hello, Ronins, don't you remember me? It's Kale, or has it been that long?/ the man, Kale, asked.

// Kale!// Cye, and Sage thought in unison.

"Mari, I think those two gentlemen would like something." Kale said. 

"Oh, yes, what would you like Sage, Cye?" she asked.

"I wanted to know if you wanted me to frame the pictures, and format them, I wasn't sure, and I never really learned how." Sage said. 

"Oh. I'll help you in just a minute, just let me finish with Kyle here." She told them. "Now Kyle, that picture is not completed, but this is what you want it to look like, am I right?" she asked.

"Yes, what are your friends names?"

"Sage, and Cye. Why, do you know them?" Sage looked at the armor, away from Kale.

"We were old fighting buddies you could say, so, when will you have the picture finished? It's a late wedding gift for my friend, and his wife." Kale said. /so, Sage you go bashful when we see each other again, are you surprised to see me here on earth?/ Kale asked. /well we're all here, Dais, and Sekmet as well. Why don't you and Cye join us for lunch today at that new restaurant?/Kale asked / We can catch up on what's happened lately, and you two what to know why I'm not going by my name here as well, that will be explained later though./ he added. 

/sure why not, noon then?/ he asked, Kale nodded his head, and Sage went into the back room to tell Cye.

"So, who's the lucky friend?" Mari asked, she seemed unaware of Sage and Kale's chat.

" My friend, Mia." Kale said, his instinct told him not to say the real friends name; Anubis, he trusted his gut and did as it told him. 

¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤

Anubis looked at Ryo who was outside playing with his tiger White Blaze. Looking around the yard he saw only three of the five out there doing something; Ryo was with White Blaze, Kento was watering his vegetable garden, and not eating it, he learned no to the hard way, he ate some too early and got sick, he was still laughed at when the subject was brought up. Rowen was practicing with his bow and arrow, at a bale of hay. 

Anubis looked back at Mia who was sleeping on the couch, her pregnancy eating away at her energy, she was going along perfectly from what the doctor had said. They didn't know if they were going to have a girl or a boy yet, they didn't want to know until she birthed the baby, and they had names picked out for the baby, boy and girl. He sighed contentedly, the only thing that would make things perfect would be if his sister were here, and knew that he loved her and he was sorry for being such a jerk, and if his three best friends were here, but he know they were with Kayura, in the nether realm. They were helping her guard it, or what ever they were doing now. 

Anubis looked up when he heard Ryo noisily enter with Rowen and Kento, they were talking about what was for lunch, hoping that Anubis wouldn't be making it.

"Sorry guys, I'm making lunch again, and be quiet, Mi's sleeping." he said, falling in step with them. "Besides, I'm getting used to cooking again, I used to be a great cook, before I went to Talpa's side." Anubis said. He made them each a sandwich and two more, expecting Cye and Sage to come for lunch, they usually did during their lunch break, well when they were looking for jobs. They might have found one.

"Hey' where's Sage and Cye?" Rowen asked before biting into his sandwich.

"Dunno, I'll call Sage's cell." Ryo said. He got up and went to the phone in the kitchen where he called Sage.

"Sage, hello, where are you? You aren't here for lunch, we're expecting you." Ryo said.

"We forgot to call you guys, sorry, but we got a job and are out to lunch with some old friends of ours, and Anubis's."

"Who, are the old friends?" Ryo asked, he motioned for Anubis to come over to the phone, along with Rowen and Kento. "Get another phone." he whispered. They nodded and went off in different directions.

"Are you there Ryo?" Sage asked.

"Yah, I'm here and so is Anubis and the others, if you don't mind."

"That's fine, but like I was saying, Cye and I are out to lunch with some of your old Friends Anubis." Anubis looked at the phone, hoping he would say who he thought he was going to say. 

"Well there's Kyle, Darren, and Shawn." Sage said, looking at the former warlords, getting their evil glares, for putting their friend into more anxiety than necessary. 

"Give them our real names, you idiot!" Shawn said.

"Who are Kyle and the others?" Anubis asked. "I don't know the names, sorry." he added, looking at the phone sadly.

"Those are the names Cye and I call the when their in the store that we work in, their real names are Kale, Dais and Sekmet." Sage said. Ryo, Rowen and Kento traded looks with one another, then looked at Anubis, they could tell they wanted to jump and yell for joy, but his wife's sleeping was the only thing preventing it, and it was just barely. They finished talking and decided to visit their friends work place when they finished their lunch. Rowen knew where Sage and Cye worked, he drove by there on his way to the library everyday. 

¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤

Sage looked at Cye, confused. "Why do you use fake names in that store?" he asked.

"Because we know that girl that store, from when we were children, we would tease and pick on her endlessly, and we are friends with her brother, and she might remember us if we told her our real names." Dais said. Kale nodded, Sekmet looked the other way.

"Sekmet never knew her, but we would talk about him around her. And yes if our cautions are correct then she is Anubis's long lost sister." Kale added. They went back to eating, and ate in silence for a few moments, while Sage slipped out unnoticed, and went to the bathroom, he could sense a vision coming and didn't want anyone to know about it, unless it was important. 

"So, Cye, you still into swimming?" Sekmet asked, to break the silence it had grown uncomfortable.

"Yes, you should stop by the house sometime and visit, I know Anubis would like that, there's so much for the two of you to catch up on, like his wife, and upcoming baby." Cye said.

"WHAT!?!?" the three almost yelled, getting looks from allover the restaurant, and not caring.

"Cye will let Anubis tell you, he will be here in about 20 minutes." Sage said, slipping back into his chair.

"How do you know?" the four asked.

"I had a vision." he replied simply, as if it was no big deal. "That's not good either, if he is her sister, and she see's him now things will go bad in the future, and if they don't see each other now things will go well in the future." he added.

"Well how will we stop him from going in there?" Cye asked, Kale, Dais and Sekmet nodding along.

"Correction, how will you three keep him away?" Sage asked, motioning to Sekmet, Dais and Kale. "You better start planning, cuz he hasn't changed recently, and you'll have a hell'ova time keeping him out." he added, before reaching for his wallet and paying for his meal.

"Well Cye we'd better ger back to work, don't want to get Mari to not trust us." he said.

"So she goes by Mari, now does she?" Kale asked, stalling for time. 

¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤

Mari looked at the work that Cye and Sage had done it was good, very good. Cye had a little over half the frames sorted, and Sage had formatted and framed several of the frames. She had finished painting her picture and was framing more of the pictures. She didn't eat lunch again and she didn't have any friends to call while Sage and Cye were out to lunch, with Kyle. She'd heard their mental speech, clear as day, for some reason, Kyle's name reminded her of one of her brother's old friends, Kale. She dismissed the thought and went back to work. She heard the phone ring and went to answer it, she picked it up. "Hello, Mari's Sketches, how may I help you?" she asked.

"Hi, I'm looking for a Mari. Is she there?"

"Yes this is her." she responded.

"I'm a friend of Sage and Cye's are they in?" 

"I'm sorry they are out, may I ask how you got the number?" she asked.

"Sage told me it when he called during lunch." 

"Oh, thank you. Bye." she said and hung up. She looked out at the leaves falling out of the trees and went up to her apartment to think before Sage and Cye returned.


	3. Babies

Song lyrics belong to Lonestar, and not me sadly, and the Ronin Warriors belong to the producer peoples 

*~*~*

Mari looked at Sage then Cye and laughed, they were covered from head to toe with paint and dust from their paint fight and from helping her dust out some of her unused rooms. It felt good to laugh, after living in misery for so long.

"Could you pass the salt?" Cye asked. Sage handed him the salt.

"Thank you again for letting us stay the night here, we really appreciate it Mari." Sage told her.

"And like I said, I enjoy both of your company, it's the best I hand in a long time." she told them. Before sipping some of her wine, and continuing. "You remember where you stayed last time you were here right?" she asked them, setting her glass down.

"Yes, down the hall to the right, two doors down for me, three for him." Cye said, pointing to Sage.

"Yes. I'll be down in the studio if either of you two need anything, just give a yell, I need to finish that picture Kyle ordered." she said, before getting up and putting away what dishes she could before Sage and Cye took over. Mari went into her studio and turned her stereo on and listened to the song that reminded her of her brother, before he left her to her cruel step-father and his friends. 

Got a picture of you I carry in my heart.

Close my eyes and I see you,

when the world gets dark

Got a memory of you I carry in my soul,

I wrap it close around me,

when the night get cold.

If you ask me how I'm doing

I'd say just fine,

but the truth is baby

if you could read my mind 

not a day goes by that I don't think of you, 

after all this time.

Mari wrapped her arms around herself, and rocked back and forth, she jumped when she heard a knock, the store had closed early due to a snow storm. She walked over to the door and cautiously opened it.

"May I help you?" she asked, it was a man and his wife from the looks of it, she was just about ready to deliver her baby, seeing her wince as she opened the door, she'd seen a close friend when she gave birth, she had died shortly after the babe was born, but Mari never forgot the face that she made. 

"We have two friends that work for you, and we were wondering if they were here?" he asked

"Hon, we need a hospital, now!" the wife said.

"Oh, gods no we can't get to one in time." he said, his day looked like it had gone from bad to worse.

"Here, stay in here, where it's warm, and I'll do my best to help you deliver your baby ma'am. She said.

"SAGE!! CYE!! I NEED YOU TWO DOWN HERE NOW!!!!" she yelled up the stairs to them, before going into a spare bathroom and warming the water to get a warm cloth for her, her friend had said it helped her, and it might help this lady, Mari would have prayed, had she not have lived so long, and given up any beliefs in what gods their might have been. She walked back into the main room and saw two scared looking men, Sage and Cye.

"Did we do something?" they asked in unison.

"No, but that woman is having a baby, can't get to the hospital, and her husband?" she looked at the man who was now wrapping his arms around her, and got a nod from him. "I guess is a friend of yours who came to pick you two up form work." she said. "Not, I want you two to turn the lights on in the third guest room. You two have permission to go in there, but don't do anything but turn the lights on. I'm going to have her deliver the baby there." she said and started to give out instructions.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Anubis looked at Mia, she was giving birth, now, in their friend's bosses art studio, :wait, in her living quarters, in a guest room: he corrected himself. He went and did what the lady told him, she reminded him of Akumi, the way she acted, friendly and cherry, but bossy, and never raising her voice, and for some reason she looked a lot like her. He shrugged it off and went to help Mia up the stairs, and into the guest room. /Sage, you never told us that she had a nice house, or that she knew anything about well anything but painting, and putting you two to work, and allowing you two breaks when you need it without asking./ Anubis said.

"You might as well say what your going to say aloud, I hear what you say when you do your mental telepathy thingie. Oh, and by the way, my name's Mari, Mari Koma. You should know that, beings that I'm going to help your wife," she said, pausing to hear the wife's name.

"Mia" he told her.

"Thank you, your wife Mia's baby." she finished. She went and opened the door, and to Anubis's surprise, it was already equipped with things to help her deliver her babe. 

"How'd you get all this?" Cye asked.

"That's something I'd rather not tell you." Mari responded, Cye looked away embarrassed, at asking. "You were only curious, no reason to be ashamed of asking." Mari told him, just then, Mia cried out as another contraction hit her, the were more frequent now, they had to move quickly. 

  
  


~*~5 hours later- Mari's side~*~

"Dude, Anubis, stop, you'll wear her carpet down, and we don't want that deducted from our paychecks." Cye told him, Sage nodding his agreement. They soon heard a baby's shriek.

"You can come in now, and meet your daughter." Mari said, with her head poked out the door, she had him leave the room when he started to question every move she made, and when the baby started to come out she didn't like the look on his face. Anubis came into the room and saw Mia holding their daughter.

"Honey, you're a father." she said, weakly, she was tired from giving birth, and wanted to sleep, Mari knew that look like the back of her hand, she stood in a corner in the back of the room and let them her their joy, she didn't want to intrude.

"Mari, thank you, thank you so much, how can we repay you?" Mia's husband asked, Mari had yet to ask what his name was.

  
  


"Love her, never leave her unless you need to, and give her a brother or sister to play with, she deserves it, every child does, they don't deserve to be left on their own, also I would like to know her name, and to know your name." she told him, Anubis was surprised, she was just as forward as Akumi too.

"Well my name is Anubis Koma, and we plan on naming her after my younger sister, Akumi." Mari look at them with a quizzical look on her face, her eyes teared at the sound of the baby's name. 

"Are you alright Mari?" Sage asked, upon walking in and finding his boss crying, or near to it.

"I'm fine, Anubis, what makes you want to name her after a sister?" she asked.

"Well, when she was 16, I left her to our step-father, and from what I was told, she was raped, and left to die on the streets, I don't know where she is, I've looked for her, I think she died, but I don't know." he said.

"Why do you want to remember her if her memory fills you with sad memories? I know it does, so don't ask why, it's written all over her face." she told him

"It reminds me of what few good times there were, and how I want to be a better person, just as well of my wishes to have a chance to make new memories, why do you ask?" Anubis responded, he didn't know why, but he was being more open with them than he'd been with anyone he'd ever known.

"What would you do if I told you I know her, and could arrange for you two to see each other again?" she asked.


	4. Happy Endings

Hey it's been awhile but I'm back! So my few fans here is the very long awaited chapter 4! Oh by the way, I still don't own the Ronins Warriors.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Anubis looked at Mari with shock written all over his face. She knew his sister? No she couldn't, it was just improbable. "How do you know her?" he asked, his voice hopeful. 

"Let's say I met her a long time ago." she replied, ignoring his question.

"Oh." He replied, his voice dropped.

"She's downstairs if you want me to introduce you to her." She told him, opening the door for him. 

"She's downstairs?" he repeated.

"Yes, now would you like to meet her or not?" Mari asked, her voice showing some impatience; she walked out the open door and started to walk down the hall.

"I would!" Anubis said, running to catch up with her. She was almost down the stairs when he caught up. 

"Took you a couple of minutes there." she said simply. They walked to a door downstairs and Mari told him to wait outside. Anubis nodded and watched her close the door. She called him in several moments later. 

"Well?" he asked, only seeing her standing in the middle of the room.

"I'm your sister." she told him. 

"How do I know that?" he asked. 

"Ask me something only she would know." she told him. 

"Alright, out of all my childhood friends, who did she never meet?" he asked.

"Akumi never met Seckmet." she told him.

"How do I know it's really her and that your not playing some cruel joke?" he asked her, his eyes pleading to know the truth. 

"The Ancient told me that I'd meet you again but I just wouldn't know until I saw you. Even as I see you now I'm uncertain." she told him. "I would have asked for guidance from what Gods there may be, but I don't believe that they would help me." she confided. She started to nibble on her finger nail. Anubis saw this and knew that yes indeed he had found his sister, he knew that she was the only one who did that, while looking at the floor, as if she had shamed the family name. She had mentioned the Ancient, he had been a close friend of their family even after he had been brainwashed by Talpa. He knew with out doubt that yes she was Akumi.

"You really are Akumi, aren't you?" he asked, walking over to her. 

"Yes." she told him, moments before he took her into his arms in a hug. "Anubis! I didn't know if you had died, I's so glad that your not!" she said, her eyes were filled with tears that were threatening to spill over onto her cheeks. 

"I'm so sorry! I should have been a better brother to you! If I'd only thought more about you and less about glory. But I can spend time with you now and we can catch up on what we've missed." he said, breaking the hug, only to hold her at his arms length. "Lets go upstairs and you can formally meet my wife." he said.

"Alright, how long have you two been married anyway?" she asked him, linking arms, as they walked back upstairs. 

"A little over two years, but this is our first child." he told her. 

"Oh, and how did you meet your wife?" 

"Well, you know about Talpa and the battle against him? I trust the ancient told you." 

"Yes he kept me well informed." 

"Well Mia was helping the ronins and when I first met her I used her against them, trying to find various ways of getting the armor from the ronins, however when I came to myself I helped them, and in the end, I realized that I was in love with her." he summarized. 

"That's nice." she said.

"What about you, do you have anyone special?" He asked her.

"I do not, and I don't think I ever will. I don't think I want any relationship with men that could involve sex." she said. 

"You might be happy if you found someone you know." he replied, thinking of one of his friends.

"I don't know. I'm perfectly content at the moment, I've found my long lost brother."

"Whatever you say Akumi. So why do you go by Mari anyway?"

"Because being called Akumi on a daily basis grew rather painful, it reminded me of things of the past that I didn't want to be reminded of."

"Oh." They reached Mia's room and walked in, Mia was holding her baby and glowing with pride at her daughter. 

"Anubis, look at our daughter, isn't she beautiful?" she asked.

"She's just as lovely as her mother." he said. Anubis looked over at Akumi, and motioned her over to his side. "Oh , Mia, I'd like you to meed my long lost sister, Akumi." he said. Mia looked at her with a look of shock.

"You're-you're- you're Akumi?" she stuttered.

"Yes." she told her. 

"Oh my God. I'm so happy to meet you, Anubis hasn't told me much about you , but what he has said is nothing but how much he missed you and loves you, and how he regretted leaving you." Mia told her. 

"I'm pleased to know that he's in your loving care. I haven't known you long but I believe that you two will last a great while." Akumi stated.

"Well Akumi. I'd like you to meet you niece Akumi." Mia said. Akumi walked over to the tiny infant. "You can hold her." she added.

"She's so small, I don't know if I could, I don't want to break her."

"Akumi, if Anubis can hold her and not break her, I trust you can too." Mia said, laughter shining in her eyes. Akumi looked at her niece and smiled her first true smile in years. She had a family; a true family that was there for her; she was no longer alone in the world, she'd found her brother, and would soon be meeting his friends and making her own true friends. She couldn't believe that her luck had changed so much. She looked at Anubis and felt a small trail of water run down her cheek, she was crying for joy at this joyous reunion. 

"She's beautiful, just like her mother, but I believe she may act like Anubis, she has his eyes and mind." Sage said. 

"Lets hope that she might make better decisions then I have with my life." Anubis said. He walked over to his wife and kissed her forehead and smiled; not only did he now have a child of his own to love but he had his younger sister back as well. Life could get no better for him. 

  
  


~*~*~Fin~*~*~

I have decided to finally end this story, it doesn't seem to popular with most people and there are a lot of unanswered questions yes, however the demand is not that great, those few who may wish a sequel will need to voice it and have patience, thank you!

~Embers


End file.
